


In The Red Lion

by kiskisbella



Series: Jeith Week (2018) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: Red was going to kill Keith, that he was sure of. And if Lance caught him and James in this particular situation, he would, too.





	In The Red Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so confusion, so here's the next one

Red was going to kill Keith, that he was sure of. And if Lance caught him and James in _this_ particular situation, he would, too.

Below, in between his legs, James kneeled, working his length into hardness with his hands and his skilful tongue, a hand holding him at his hip. Keith was practically putty in James’ hands.

James’ mouth was pure sin, tongue swirling around the head and swallowing around his cock when he took it all in. Keith whimpered when James pulled away, eyes locking with each other, and Keith knew when he saw that mischievous glint in his eyes that James was going to be a little shit about it.

The others surely had to be looking for them by now, they’d been gone for god knows how long, making out in the closest private place they could find, the Red Lion of Voltron. Keith was more than a little confused when James had, mid make out session, pushed him up and off of him, only to sit Keith down in the pilot’s seat. To be fair, James was _really_ good at kissing, and knew just what to do to get Keith’s head spinning.

So here they were, inside the Red Lion, probably going to be caught, but damn if this wasn’t the best blow job Keith ever had.

“Fuck…” Keith’s head rested against the seats headrest, hands flying to latch onto James’ hair and try to ground himself.

Biting back a moan, Keith gently thrust up into James’ mouth, whimpering when the hand holding his hip in place squeezed ever so slightly and James moved off of his dick once again.

“James, I swear to god.” He growled, panting to catch his breath.

“Be good, and I’ll continue.”

“Fuck you.”

“We kinda are.” James chuckled slowly stroking Keith’s cock only to stop again when Keith thrust into it. He gave a pointed stare, daring Keith to try it a second try and see what would happen.

Keith whimpered, squirming under his gaze as he became more desperate to get off. With a smile, James ducked his head down again, satisfied with the state he’d put Keith into. He bobbed his head, lips tight around Keith’s cock, tongue flat against the underside.  Looking down, Keith gasped when he realised James was staring at him, gaze softening when he finally did.

Pulling off once more, James kept the rhythm up with his hand, a smirk gracing the features of his face as he leaned into Keith’s space.

“How close are you?” The smile on his lips would almost be charming if it weren’t for the words coming out of it.

“Close,” Keith whined, eyes narrowing in annoyance, “I’d cum if you would keep sucking me off.”

James laughed at his words, leaning in for a chaste kiss, not that there was anything chaste about what they were currently doing, before leaning in and wrapping his lips around Keith’s shaft. It was like a switch had been flicked, where James was teasing all of Keith’s sensitive spots, the sounds he was making were dirty and wet, filling the small room in the head of the Red Lion. Keith’s moans laced with the sounds of James sucking, unable to hold anything back and not caring if they were caught.

He was finished before James had even gotten to the good part.

Swallowing around him, James didn’t let a single drop fall onto the ground and looked Keith right in the eye as he did, revealing in the look of mortification on Keith’s face when he did so.

Keith slumped into the chair, head leaning against it and panting to catch his breath. If he weren’t so spent, he’d slap that smug look off of James face right now. Whatever tension that was tied up in his body before hand was gone now, muscles now relaxed. He sighed, just about to pack himself back into his pants when…

“Um, guys, what the actual _fuck_?” Lance’s voice filtered through, a look of disgust slapped onto his face.

Oh… Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this isn't my best work out there, but I guess I'll get used to writing smut with practice


End file.
